Jaws: The Way Home
by JEN4216
Summary: Matt Hooper goes on a fishing trip to a small lake to reflect on life. To reflect on the adventure of him, Martin Brody, and Quint, back years and years ago. But his trip takes a sudden and violent turn... (This is a cute story, but I'mma warn you right now it has a bit of blood XD SPOILERS!) (Jaws and Piranha crossover!)


A/N: XD I WROTE THIS IN AN HOUR XD! So I was watching one of my all time favorites, Jaws, the other day, and I remembered the not so glamorous movie piranha (Why did I sit there for 2 hours to watch that? Too much gore, too many bikini girls (Think about the Orca; how many bikini women were there on there? We had a cool, pirate-like dude, a teddy bear wearing a sweater *I literally say that to anyone with a hairy chest XD*, and a determined to save everyone cop who turned total bad a**- oh wait, they all were total bad a**es XD) and yeah, sucky ending. (I have no issues with women in bikinis, I support being proud of your body, no matter what, but when a 'horror' movie constantly uses them instead of actual scary stuff, I get ticked off XD!) But enough ranting, get your tissues ready for this XD and also you trash cans if you can't handle blood... WAH HA HA!

READ ON, MY FRIENDS! AND ENJOY!

Third person P.O.V

Matt Hooper starts his boat, quietly singing a song he remembered from long ago, "Farewell and adieu to you, Spanish ladies, Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain, For we have received orders to sail to old England, But we hope in a short time to see you again..." he sighs as the boat gets to a point on the lake where he'd planned.

He thinks about the time he'd gone 'on a fishing trip' 43 years ago. Not only had that happened 43 years ago, his frenemy Bartholomew Marion Quint had died. He pretended to not care much, after all their fighting and such, but he cried for him when he was alone. And after all, he had tried to save Hooper while the shark attacked the cage. He never got to thank him. He missed him. After Quint's passing, he made sure to call the other man of that trip, Chief Martian Brody, every little while to check in on him. All until yet another shark attacked Amity, nearly killing Brody's children and nearly driving him off the edge of sanity. He was never the same, and slowly he stopped calling back. But, after over 2 decades, Brody started calling back. Hooper was happy to have his old friend back again. They'd even planned to meet again, go over the lost time. But not to be: Tragedy struck again when Martin Brody passed away from a heart attack. Hooper was crushed. He retired to move further inland, he and his wife fought and became separated. He thinks about calling her back when he gets back home.

He casts his line, sitting down and waits. He looks to the deck of cards peaking out of his bag. _"Stop playing with yourself, Hoopa!" Quint snapped, causing Hooper to almost lose some of his cards._ He smiles, no longer angered by Quint's bursts of anger, but happy to have been there to experience it all.

He realizes nothing's come yet, so he uses his back up plan: Chumming the waters. He opens one of the disgusting, bloody mix. _"Hey, why don't you come down and chum some of this s***?!" Brody yelled to Hooper, handling it as well as could be expected for a city-gone-islander-but-still-can't-go-near-water person could be expected to. That was right before the shark came back, to show off it's full size._ Hooper smiles, but is still disgusted by the chum in hand. _"It's a 20 footer!" He yelled as the shark swam by. "25," Quint said sternly, "3 tons of 'em."_

Hooper empties the bucket into the lake and goes to sit back down. He stops when he notices something off: He spots fish in the water. A normal sight for a few, but not for hundreds or even thousands. Hooper knows this can't be a good situation to be in, so he quickly goes to the motor to get back to shore, only to find the props had been chewed off. "What the h***...?" He mutters, just in time for some small fish jump out of the water, onto his right hand. Sharp pain courses up his arm as the fish rip and tear at this flesh. He screams and falls back into the boat, struggling to get them off. Once he does, to his horror, he sees the fish had taken off the flesh and most of the tissue, leaving bone exposed on most of his hand.

The agonizing pain is soon forgotten as he realizes these fish jump, and he needed to get out of this situation as soon as possible. Hooper sits up, only using his left hand, and reaches for the paddle he hadn't planned to bring, but happened to anyway. just as he does, 3 fish jump out of the water into his boat, sinking their teeth into his back. He cries out and tries to get them off by any means, forcing him to pull them away. they bite his hand as he grabs them, drawing more and more blood from the man.

In the struggle, he leans a little too forward, the boat losing it's balance and over turning (The moment he wishes he'd gotten a bigger boat) taking him into the water.

It takes him a second to realize what's happening, he makes the mistake of looking at his surroundings. Darting straight for him are those hundreds of fish, he finally recognizes as piranha. He turns, the shore only a few feet away, he starts swimming. _Hooper escaped the cage being violently thrashed by the shark and swam as fast as he could to the shallow sea floor. He knew certain death was behind him_. He knows certain death is behind him.

His partly intact left hand brushes against the under water plants, the last thing before he hits shore. 'I'm gonna make it!' he says in his head, reaching out.

The piranha catch up, fist attacking his legs. He goes to scream, but only loses the little air he has left. The water becomes tinted red as they move up. He trashes as hard as he can to keep them away, but all he feels is the razor sharp pain enveloping his body. He loses his strength from lack of blood and oxygen, he can no longer fight back. A bold piranha latches onto his check, the pain of that alone enough to drive a man crazy. Then more of them get the idea, charging at his face. Hooper closes his eyes, holding them tightly until they're gone. The pain becomes too much. His body slowly starts going numb, a feeling he welcomes. the red world he could see out of his only eye left fades to a darkness. A pure blackness that no light could ever penetrate.

But then, he is proven wrong, seeing a light way off, slowly growing. He's afraid, but less afraid of what ever it is coming than going back to being slaughtered. Slowly, the numbness starts going away, but not to pain. He feels... good. Better than he had lately, after developing arthritis.

Hooper feels sand under his hand. 'My hand...?' he asks himself in his mind. He makes a fist, taking in sand and grass. He gets the strength to sit up, but hears a little laugh, one he remembered all too well. He looks up to be at the feet of Martian Brody and Quint. They're both younger again, the same age as he last saw them. "Took ya long enough." Quint says as he and Brody help Hooper to his feet. He looks at them in awe, starting to feel tears in his eyes. "G-guys...?" He asks, looking between them both. Brody puts on a reassuring smile and says "It's okay, Matt, sorry you had to go that way." "I-...I'm dead?" He asks in shock. Quint says "Wake up and smell the coffee, Hoppa, I died years ago. Kind of gives you hints, doesn't it?" Hooper nods, looking at his now younger self and the place. "We're in Amity?" "Just a meeting spot." Brody tells him, glancing at the cost line as Quint adds, "This place isn't a Heaven on Earth to say the least."

"I saw Sean a little while ago," Brody confesses, glad to have gotten to see his son again, but saddened by the cause, "Have you spoken to Ellen?" "Yeah," Hooper nods, recalling her adventure with surviving son Michael Brody to kill the, hopefully final shark, "She'll be fine. Michael too." Brody nods with a smile, comfort in Hooper's message. Quint, a few feet away a third of the way up the sand dune, says "If you two love birds are done, I'd like to go home now." "Home?" Hooper asks, to which Quint nods with a real, non-alcoholic smile, still waiting for them. Brody says "Well, guess we should show you around, huh? Don't worry, you'll like it." Hooper grins, still fighting tears of seeing them again. Brody puts his arm around Hooper in the reuniting of the brother hood, and takes one last look at Amity Beach, accepting that he can let it go, and also let go of the water. Besides, he was already dead, water would never hurt him again.

They catch up, Quint looking over Hooper and nodding, his own way of accepting him after all these years, and the three start walking. Quint starts singing, "Show me the way to go home, I'm tired and I wanna go to bed, I had a little drink about an hour ago and it went right to my head-" Hooper and Brody join in as they walk up the dune, Hooper eager to see the sight on the other side.

"Wherever I may roam, On land or sea or foam, You can always hear me singing this song, Show me the way to go home."

~~~~

IS ANYONE CRYING?! OH GOSH, THE FEELS ARE KICKING ME RIGHT NOW! AHH! EVERYTHING I'VE BEEN WRITING LATELY HAS HARD FEELS IN IT AH! OH THE PAIN, THE PAIN! Personally, I think it was cute! At first, I had the idea and wanted to get it down before it got lost in the insanity known as my mind, and the title was this:

Jaws: We've been waiting for you

OMG IS THAT NOT CREEPY AF?! XD THIS TITLE FITS BETTER, AND ISN'T GONNA SCARE PEOPLE AWAY (Of course if you got through the piranha scene, I doubt that title would scare you away XD)

If you ever saw the movie 'piranha', you may remember the opening scene where 'Matt Hooper' (Portrayed again by Richard Dreyfuss) is on his little fishing boat, goes fishing, and dies. It was really short appearance in a movie I didn't really care for (OMG, the girl getting her hair ripped out by the boat literally made me wanna throw up XD) But I have ALWAYS LOVED JAWS OMG. Literally, when I was younger, I made a whole Jaws Lego thing; the characters, the shark (Built with bricks, not the actual ones they have), and the orca XD! I friggin' love Jaws! (Ye, I just rewatched it, so I got so hyped after not seeing it for years XD) Number 2 was okay (I felt so, so bad for Brody in that one!) number 4 was... it was, no comment. AND NUMBER 3 CAN KISS THE FIRST'S BUTT! I wanna make some more Jaws stuff (I have 3 other Jaws projects in my head, one comedy, one action/mystery thing (Sorta Creepypasta, actually XD), and one a character swap (Using Jaws' story, but not the characters) so yeah. Idk, XD! I've been wanting to, as they say, tug at the heart strings of the readers lately, and so this happened XD Like I said, I did it in an hour, so it could be better XD! I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED! And I hope you get the feels power I'm getting from this XD THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING, HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT AND LOVE Y'ALL!

\- J


End file.
